


We can just dance to this | The Umbrella Academy Oneshot

by Specialtea



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute sibling bonding, Fluff, No incest thanks, Pure, Shopping with mom, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, good children, they’re not assholes to eachother for once, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialtea/pseuds/Specialtea
Summary: Prompt: Reginald has left for the weekend, and the children get some much needed bonding time with Mom.





	We can just dance to this | The Umbrella Academy Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> The Hargreeves siblings are 11 in this fic, it’s just going to be a bit of well deserved bonding and relaxing for them.

The children stood stern faced as they watched their father’s car drive away, waiting until he is completely out of view before they turn to eachother and smile. They have a whole weekend off! Pogo had to go with dad, and so it was just them and their dear mother home.

The children run back inside to their rooms, eager to change out of their uncomfortable uniforms. Minutes later they return, and if you saw them now you would think they were just a regular group of kids.

“Children, come here for a moment!” They hear Mom’s voice calling from the kitchen. Diego immediately runs towards her, followed closely by Klaus and Ben. Five and Vanya wander behind them, Allison and Luther laughing to themselves as they follow last.

“I was going to make you all a treat for your day off, but it appears that we’re short on some ingredients! Please put on some shoes, we’re going to make a quick run to the store.” Mom says in her cheerful tone, and the children look at her in shock.

“Dad says you’re not allowed to leave the grounds, Mom.” Luther says nervously, and their mother turns to them with a sly smile.

“Your father isn’t here right now, is he?” She picks up her small purse and hurries the children out of the kitchen, watching fondly as they scramble to their rooms to get shoes.

A few minutes later the family is strolling down the street, getting a few confused glances from passers-by. The arrive at the small grocery store and the children run in energetically, they barely ever get to leave home and were determined not to waste this opportunity. 

They were running up and down the aisles of the empty store, playing tag (Five was cheating) and looking at all the snack foods in bewonderment. They’ve never had chips before, much less seen so many in one place! Mom, seeing their awe at the rows and rows of snacks, picked out a couple bags while her children weren’t looking. 

As they were playing, a song came on over the speaker in the store.

“Children behave, that’s what they say when we’re together.”  
The Hargreeves stop running and share a look, mischevious grins forming on their faces as they recognise the song. Luther is the first to move, extending a hand to Allison and she grins as she accepts it. She spins in towards him and he dips her backwards, everyone letting out a fit of giggles at their siblings. Klaus grabs a bottle of soft drink off of a shelf, dipping it in his arms and pulling a face at his siblings as he mock dances with it, causing Allison and Luther to blush embarrassedly. 

The children gather together, jumping around and lip synching dramatically to the song. Mom walks around the corner and sees her children having fun, smiling to herself before turning around and leaving them to their business, eventually the song ends, Mom pays for the stuff they got and they walk back home, each carrying a bag with a few things in it as Mom didn’t want to leave some of them out.

When they arrive home, Mom packs the stuff away and takes out the ingredients she needs.

“I’m going to make cookies.” She states brightly, and the children cheer. She puts a movie on for them and they all sit together on the one couch, limbs tangled and people laying over eachother, whispering and giggling peacefully.

Eventually Mom returns with a plate of cookies, and they make space for her to sit in between them, Diego and Vanya leaning against her on either side. They eat snacks, watch movies and chatter happily all day, and for once when they head to bed, they all fall asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of oneshots that I’ll make, I have a few ideas of my own but if you have prompts you would like me to write then leave them in the comments! I don’t only do fluff, I’ll do angst, hurt/comfort, really dark stuff, maybe smut too if the plot is interesting. So yeah, leave suggestions if you want something, and a kudos if you likes this!


End file.
